The specific aim of the research is to produce a microprocessor-based rehabilitation system that can be used to enhance functional recovery. The system is a comprehensive workstation in which the patient can exercise a variety of motor and cognitive skills in order to restore the basic processes that underlie purposeful behavior. To achieve this goal, there are three major areas of investigation underway. First, a number of innovative input devices are being designed in order to enlarge the range of skills that can be addressed for training. Second, an extensive set of training tasks based on modern theories of recovery is being implemented. Third, an original software structure is being defined in order to allow the rehabilitation professional, with no knowledge of programming, to generate entirely new training tasks involving any of the available sensors. The resulting Rehabilitation Workstation will be within the range of individual affordability. It will make it possible for a limited supply of therapists to serve a wider group of patients by allowing a normal patient/therapist session to be expanded into many time that amount of self-directed or family-directed therapy.